Changes
by michieexx3
Summary: Takes place during the time period where Zack and Miri part ways. It's a sappy, but bittersweet look into Miri's mind after Zack leaves, and she's still living in the apartment - with Lester. Lester means interesting times for the past, present & future.


You know that feeling where people believe that an impacting event just happens yesterday? Well, that was not the case for Miriam Linky. It felt like forever ago when she and Zack Brown had the conversation when they would have sex in the movie, where they said that post the fact, nothing would change. They would still be themselves. They would still be friends. However, that night everything, in fact, did change.

Miri was best friends with Zack ever since the first grade. All the while, they were thick as thieves, and nothing was going to change that fact. High school came around, and the two of them had put the word platonic to use. When they slept together, it was as if they had made a new history for themselves. Sure, there were longing gazes at times that Miri would send to Zack, but the expressions were barely detectable.

New discoveries popped out infront of the two, but unfortunately, one, fatal mistake made Miri's world come tumbling down; when she told Stacy that she could ask Zack if she could sleep with him. At first, Miri had told the young blonde no, in a stern tone, but took it back, not wanting to reveal her true feelings.

From the moment Miri saw Stacey and Zack walk out of the room, she knew what she had done was something that she could have changed from the start of the conversation. Hell, she could have admitted her feelings to Zack, but she didn't. Instead, when the argument between her and him at the coffee shop had went down, it caused her world to alter even more - and not for the better. She blamed him for something that was not even his doing to begin with, even despite the fact that it does, indeed, take two to tango. Zack could have declined the proposition of the bubbly blonde lap dancer, but he didn't.

Or did he? No, no. He had to have slept with her.

It was several months later. Miri obtained a new roommate; Lester. She needed someone that could help her pay the bills that she was not able to pay for all on her own. She was grateful that he was there to assist her. Truly. Miri missed Zack, though, immensely. Her world was so different once he was no longer in it. There were days that she would go into his room just to catch his scent once more.

Miri was having one of those moments. The sound of the creaking door of Zack's previous - now her bedroom - rung in her ears as she opened it. She sighed, taking in the scent and then sat herself down on the bed. She ran a hand through her hair, her brows raised. All she could think of was how things were not supposed to end up like this! It was just supposed to be sex, but it turned out to be so much more than just that. Those so-called longing gazes should have been a sign all along.

Feeling the sting of tears reach her eyes, her thoughts were interrupted - she was not so sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing - by the sound of the voice of none other than Lester!

Miri looked up at the thin, and also nude, male, then chuckled, "Lester.. in your favorite suit, as usual." She smiled lightly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, trying to avert her gaze away. Eh, or at least keep her vision on his face. 

"I love bein' naked. Nudity's just freedom, man." Lester countered with his daily, cheesy grin, nodding in agreement - of his own words, that is. He then motioned toward the golden-haired woman with his head and added, "You should try it sometime, Miri. Seriously. And then, then maybe," He lifted his hands as Miri eyed him with slight irritability, "we could be naked together on a bed and see what happens." Lester's expression was suggestive, as he wiggled his brows.

"Lester, I'm not having sex with you." Miri let out the statement that she had to repeat to him, at least, a million times! "You really, really should know that by now." Lester rolled his eyes and nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I know." A silence overtook the two of them, and then Miri's eyebrows both lifted upon her features, and she asked, "Is that really what you came in my room to talk to me about?"

"Oh no! No! See, I got all caught up in possibly, finally having you agree to fucking me, it slipped my mind!" Lester laughed quietly, and then continued, "But, nah, I wanted to introduce you to something! Give me your hand--" He reached for her palm.

Miri moved her hand out of his reach, "No, Lester! I'm good." She released a chortle, and Lester pouted.

Moments later, he whined, "How am I supposed to introduce you to the Dutch Rudder now?!"


End file.
